


Detention and Broom Closets

by burlonberrydon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era, Mutual Pining, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, imaginary blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burlonberrydon/pseuds/burlonberrydon
Summary: Remus can't stop thinking about Sirius and Sirius can't stop watching Remus. Two awfully clueless boys pining.





	Detention and Broom Closets

Remus and James were running as fast as they could. They turned a corner, Remus's three-year-old and holey loafers unable to pick up resistance on the worn flagstone of the Entrance Hall. James grabbed Remus's hand and saved him from slamming painfully into the castle wall, nearly losing his balance, being caught by the back of his robes by Remus and still they were running.  
"McGonnagall will kill us if we're late!" James shouted, as if Remus didn't know. James always felt better after a shout, maybe it made him faster too. Fighting gravity and his own lung capactiy, Remus was now throwing himself down the hall, mentally willing his legs to go faster.  
The two of them pelted across the courtyard, slipping and sliding in the morning dew, bookbags whapping them in the knees and back, a spine catching uncomfortably against the softest boy bits. Finally the recess where the door for Transfiguration was could be seen. James propelled himself forward, already tripping, the fall was bound to be spectacular, but if it was over the threshold he technically wouldn't be late.  
Thonk  
Oh no.  
The door was closed.  
As if made of rubber, James's body fetched up against the solid wood of the door and bounced spectacularly across the hall. Thankfully that bit of wall was covered by a very friendly tapestry. Last year it had helpfully tripped Filch while Remus and Peter, arms laden with snacks, were running back to the dorms after curfew. It tried to catch James, but was, after all, just a tapestry, and James fetched up against the stone wall behind it, totaling two moderate head injuries and it was only 9 o'clock. Although, it must be said, James's record for head injuries before 9 o'clock was well above two, Remus didn't think this a compelling reason to not worry about more head injuries. In fact, he was very much in favor of James not receiving any head injuries.  
He looked at his watch. Not even a minute late!  
Just as he was turning toward the door, ready to march in and insist on attending the lecture and taking notes whether McGonnagall liked it or not the door was snatched open.  
McGonnagall was at her most withering, her forbidding face drawn in severe lines, standing between Remus and the classroom.  
She turned aside, gesturing them in.  
"Gentlemen," she said, allowing them to come all the way in the classroom before slamming the door closed. "I seem to remember telling you there would be a detention if you were late again."  
The class, as one, stifled a giggle. Even Lily could be seen hiding a suspicious twitch at the corner of her lips. Remus didn't dare look to see if Sirius had skived off or not. He was feeling far too guilty and sweaty to see whether or not Sirius was witnessing all this.  
"Yes, Professor." Remus drew up his shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Can I make a request for my detention after class?"  
James groaned. It pained him to have a friend that wanted to shelve books in the library, but it pained him more to have a friend so beloved by the staff that he actually could choose a detention.  
"We'll see."  
As James and Remus made their way to the back of the class, the rest of the Gryffindors slapping them on the back and asking if they were late because they'd tried to go to Hogsmeade, Peter waved them over. Sirius wasn't at their usual table. James sat beside Peter who still looked painfully proud to be James's desk mate, after five years of them sharing the same table. Remus sat alone. At least Sirius would have detention too, he thought, as he pulled parchment and quill from his bookbag. Though he didn't like to think of Sirius, all biting sarcasm and barely concealed rage at being made to do something as mundane as scrub bedpans, he was glad that Sirius wouldn't be having fun without him. Did that make him a terrible friend? Remus paused in his note taking and looked out the window. Well, it made him a terrible Marauder anyway, to be glad a friend was in detention. Remus went back to note-taking, missing the fact that McGonnagall had been watching him most closely.  
Remus didn't see Sirius until lunch. He could smell roast beef sandwiches. He tried not to salivate as he pulled a huge platter to himself. Remus had been horribly embarrassed when Sirius and James started teasing him about how much he ate, but soon came to realize it was a point of pride with them and he had unwittingly beaten them at whatever strange contest they had been having about who could eat the most in one go.  
Sirius sat across from him and smiled. It was sunny today, the light looking like it was streaming from the ceiling, lighting up Sirius's face and the silver specks in his grey eyes.  
"So, shelving books again is it?" he asked.  
"How do you know, didn't see you in class," James muttered, looking almost surly. The scarlet and gold of his prefect's badge was creating a bright reflection on the table. Remus swallowed a sandwich almost whole, and tried to remind himself to look like a normal boy and chew. He took a swig of pumpkin juice.  
"Yeah, where were you," he asked, tears coming into his eyes. He hadn't swallowed his sandwich enough yet to talk and ended up gasping it out.  
Sirius laughed. "Moony! Were you raised in a barn? No one really inhales their food you know."  
"What were up to, Black?"  
Lily sat beside him, pulling the platter of sandwiches away from Remus and putting one on her plate.  
"Watch out, Evans, you've woken the beast."  
Lily's brows drew down in confusion. Sirius motioned at Remus and Remus realized he was staring in shock at Lily's plate, as though she didn't have the perfect right to sit down at the table and take away food Remus was planning on eating.  
"Sorry, Remus, I didn't realize you were going after the whole platter," she said, putting the sandwich back on the pile.  
"No, really, it's fine, please take as many as you'd like."  
Lily laughed. "I was hoping I could have two actually. Will you be all right with that?"  
Remus smiled. "I'll live, I suppose. Barely."  
She put two sandwiches on her plate and Sirius reached for one.  
Remus reached across the table quick, slapping Sirius's hand out of the way. "Not you, bad dog," he said, and yanked the platter back to his side of the table, stuffing half a sandwich in his mouth and almost closing his eyes in the bliss of eating when at his most hungry. Which was every minute of every day.  
Lily laughed again, whether at Remus slapping Sirius, a habit she whole-heartedly approved of, or at Remus's reaction to having his food back he wasn't sure. He didn't care. Sandwiches.  
Remus was lost to sandwiches.  
Sirius tried to join in the apparently rousing conversation between James, Lily and Peter about Quidditch. Sirius thought it might be Quidditch. He'd heard James say the word and really, if James was talking at all, and not seeing if he could eat at least as much as Remus, the conversation was probably about Quidditch.  
But he couldn't join in the conversation. Once again, he was stuck across the table from the sexiest human being on the planet, trying to pretend he was a human being and not just a giant beating heart, rocking the world's most comfortable hard-on beneath his robes. Had he found this reaction alarming, a few months ago, when all the trouble began? Honestly, yes. By now, Sirius just accepted that being within two feet of Remus was so bloody arousing that he couldn't completely control himself.  
God, look at him, he thought, staring hungrily as Remus's tongue licked his top lip, catching an errant drop of horseradish. Sirius wanted to be that errant drop of horseradish. It is not normal to think this way, Sirius thought, trying to rip himself out of his own mind and into whatever nonsense was causing Peter to try and bewitch the grapes. Why was he doing magic at lunch time? He wanted to ask, he wanted to pay attention but Remus had finally reached the bottom of the platter. He was looking at the last of the crumbs with such longing that Sirius couldn't help but laugh.  
Remus looked up at him. He was wearing that look when he knew he had been funny, but he also knew no one but Sirius was paying attention.  
This was the kind of thing that killed him. How could Remus not notice how he mooned after him? No pun intended. It was plain and simple mooning. Sirius could not take his eyes off of Remus, no matter how hard he tried. The last time he could remember being so enamored of anything was when he got his bike but his bike had never appeared in his dreams in a way that left him grasping the sheets so hard he'd ripped them off the mattress, erection grinding uselessly against night air. Well, all right, there had been one dream about the bike, but he'd just bought it. Sirius thought that was probably understandable.  
James was standing up on his chair. Sirius finally felt he had to pay attention. The fact that James thought he could only get attention by standing on chairs was firmly Sirius's fault.  
"By a show of hands!" yelled James, the people closest to him, turning toward him, trying to hear what he was yelling about over the din of students at lunch.  
"By a show of hands!" repeated James, this time much of the Hall falling quiet. Sirius tried to smother a smile and looked up at the High Table. McGonnagall was looking as though James's detention tonight might end in injury, although one hoped she had enough sense not to make it an injury to the head. Dumbledore, on the other hand, was paying attention with such sincere politeness, he might have been hearing an intriguing bit of information from a good friend.  
"Who thinks cobbing ought to be a foul?"  
Most of the Hall erupted in laughter. Even Lily was laughing. Sirius wished she would just date James already. Everyone knew they liked each other, she was just kidding herself that James wasn't the man of her dreams.  
Speaking of, Sirius looked at Remus, who was tugging James back down to a seated position as the rest of the student body went back to their own conversations.  
He watched Remus try to berate James about his habit of standing on chairs.  
"I just don't understand why you think there has to be a public poll on each of your opinions," Remus was saying, but Sirius was so lost he could only see the shape of Remus's lips, the fine blond hair on the backs of his hands. He wanted to kiss one of those fingers, press them to his lips.  
Sirius tore his eyes away from the sight of Remus grabbing another sandwich.  
"Must go," said Sirius, standing quickly.  
"Off to wank again?" asked James.  
"Only to your picture, darling."  
"Gross," he heard Peter say, as he walked quickly to the doors.  
Yes, actually, to wank again. God, he was wanking constantly. It was becoming a real problem. Well, not really, but it's not like having to go to the toilet every few hours to think of his friend doing things friends rarely did for each other was something Sirius was proud of. No. No, this was quite humiliating.  
Of course, he was trying to hide it. But of course, he was failing miserably. Just the other day he and Remus had slept in late. Remus because he was recovering from turning into a vicious monster, a vicious monster he hated, and one of Sirius's jobs was making sure the human version inside Remus did not try to destroy the wolf outside. Sirius had slept late because he had stayed up all night the night before writing very bad poetry that had to be burned before it could even be completed. If his parents ever found out he was such a nancy - well, it didn't matter did it? They weren't his parents anymore.  
Remus had shaken him awake, naked and silhouetted by the sunlight behind him. His soft blond hair around his face, his scars white, causing him to look like the vulnerable young man he was. Just a boy, a beautiful boy.  
"Come on, we overslept," he said, and ducked over his trunk to find pants. Sirius sat up and watched him.  
"Sirius, you know people find it disconcerting when you stare at their bare buttocks, don't you?" Remus had asked, as offhand as if he was asking Sirius about the weather.  
"Right," he said, jumping out of bed, bending over his own trunk. Did Moony know? he wondered, as he fished around for trousers. He really must put his clothes away when the house elves delivered them instead of chucking them in his trunk with his homework and books at the end of the day, as he did every day. Did Remus know that all he wanted was to reach out through the space between them and touch him just as he was now? To lay down on the bed together, wearing nothing but skin, and touch and kiss and have nowhere to go, no classes to be at, just the whole morning in front of them, and if one of them gave the other one a good wank why couldn't friends do that together? Just a friendly handjob. Nothing wrong with it!  
Well, now he would have to get his robes on with his back to Moony, as, once again, he had the most inappropriate and unwanted erection ever. Each one was inappropriate and unwanted when it came to Moony, because Moony was his best mate. They knew everything about each other except, maybe, this one secret. And if Moony didn't know this secret, by some miracle of obtuseness that could be expected in someone who could choose their own detention, and chose sorting library books, then Sirius was disgusting for even having this secret.  
"Pads, you coming?" Moony asked from the doorway. He was fully dressed, hair a bit tousled, bags prominent under his eyes from the rough night he'd had so recently.  
"Be there in a mo," he said, turning back around and pretending to fasten his robes.  
"Going to have a quick wank, then?"  
Yes, actually, he had.  
He tried, at first, slightly bent over as he stood in a broom closet, palming himself, to think of tits. Nice ones. It didn't work, it was just habit by now. Instead he saw lips. If these lips had a scar in the vicinity, who cares, it's just lips, just lips sliding over the head of his shaft. Just a tongue sliding out, licking lightly, moving slowly over the glans before retreating and allowing the lips to suck on the head. If those lips were in the broom closet and Sirius looked down he would see warm brown eyes and the softest, curliest brown hair. Everything about Remus was so soft and warm and his lips would be too. Sirius was painfully hard now. He licked the palm of his hand and brought himself off quickly and as silently as possible, no longer pretending the lips could belong to anyone.

During Potions, Remus was trying to pay attention. Sirius was there, so this was difficult. Remus wasn't sure why Sirius had taken to watching him so closely this year, but he assumed Sirius was just worried. Ever since being disowned, Sirius had wanted to be very close to Remus. He had hardly written before, over the summer holidays, sometimes just sending large amounts of chocolate and a card saying, "Sorry I don't write more, too busy daydreaming about my bike." But that summer Remus had received one letter for every two that he sent, an unheard of amount of writing. Then when they'd seen each other at school it was like Sirius had become some sort of magnet.  
Remus enjoyed it immensely. He was quite sure one should not enjoy such close attention from a friend. He wasn't always sure if he wanted to let Sirius know he would always be here for him or if there was something else. Remus wasn't sure what the something else would even be, which only added to his confusion.  
It was bloody hard taking notes while he was trying to work all this out and he'd been trying to work it out all year.  
The thing is, he had been thinking about Sirius a lot this year himself. He found himself watching his friend much more closely than anyone else. In fact, Remus was pretty sure he had never watched anyone before.  
Well, yes, sometimes he sat in the common room, long after lights out, watching his friends getting stoned, or drunk, or just high off their own shared sense of humor. It was hilarious to see his friends completely lose their minds and he enjoyed quietly egging them on, though he didn't always enjoy the result which was detention more often than not.  
But that kind of watching was so straight-forward. It was understood that Remus was the straight man. He would keep things from getting out of control. He would try, anyway, which people seemed to think was the same thing.  
Watching Sirius felt...almost like it was a secret. He would look over at Sirius to share a laugh, ask a question, tell him to stop flicking puffapod spores into Sprout's hair, and catch Sirius already watching him. Remus would feel as though he had been caught, but he didn't know why he should feel that way. He would stare at Sirius's wide grey eyes and immediately forget whatever he was about to say. Why? Was he embarrassed to be looking at his friend?  
Whatever was going on, Remus was sure he'd done something and was just waiting for Sirius to tell him what it was. Sirius had never been shy before, but Remus knew he would never guess in a million years what Sirius was thinking or feeling. That used to scare him, but Remus knew him well enough now to know there was nothing scary about Sirius Black. Nothing except for the odd feeling that sprang around in his chest whenever Sirius was near.


End file.
